What happens next?
by Anja16
Summary: The next day after Green Lantern and Hawkgirl's night of nights, Suspicions stir as behaviors turn. Who will break first? noone knows... Read to find out more.


Hey everyone... I Apologize greatly for the long delay... It's funny how life get's in the way of things( also, forgetting your password). It's not really fun lol But here it is What Happens next? Well, Let's find out! :)

P.S I do not own the characters or anything like that.. I just have an imagination and i am not afraid to use it.

Halkgirl lay on Green Lantern's bed even hours after he left on his mission. She couldn't even cry. But oh how she wanted to, she had never knew that G.l would ever force her into anything._ How could he have done this to me? _she thought, _I thought he loved me? I guess not since he doesn't mind raping me and beating me. _She took a deep breath and winced at the pain that started to become intense. Halkgirl tried to will herself to move and get out of the room before G,l came back but she just couldn' rolled off the bed with a loud heard footsteps speeding across the hall and starting to slow down. Halkgirl fell dead silent and started slowly crawling under the bed. She was half way under when the door creaked open. She flinched and started crying.

"Please, no more, please I'm sorry. I won't ever leave you!", Halkgirl curled up and waited for the punches to start. Arms wrapped around her and hugged her. She looked up to find her best friend, " oh thank God. Diana!"

" What happened?", Wonder woman dragged Shayara from under the bed and picked her up.

"It was G.L he just went crazy. He- he raped me."

Diana tensed trying not to show her anger. She would have to have a talk with John when he came back from his mission. She tightened her grip on her friend. They walked to the end of the hall to find Jon standing watch. They take Halkgirl to Diana's secret infirmary. They put her to sleep and after awhile of Jon medicating her and checking her vitals. Diana blew up.

"Will she be okay or not?"

" Yes, but im more concerned about you.. Are you gonna be okay?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I believe, based on my observations, that you have certain emotions toward our little Dove here. I just hope you don't make any mistakes based on these feelings. what if you knowing and beating up G.L makes things worse for Shayara. Just think about her before you let your anger control your actions."

Diana was furious she punched the wall, creating a huge dent. _How could he do this to her Jon? How could he love her and pull this trick? I would never do this. i can't just let him hurt teh one person I love more than anything in all the galaxies. he has to pay for this. I can't let him get away with this!_, Diana fumed. Jon just sighed " Do what you must, just don't let her get hurt any longer."

Diana nodded and stormed off. Jon took a deep breath and looked at the one in danger. What was he gonna do now? He knew G.L must pay for what he has done but how. What is punishment enough for this deed? Jon sighed, _I think it's about time for another meeting._

_**Six hours later**_

_The Justice League gathered in the conference Hall for there end of the day report meeting. Superman stood up after getting the signal from Jon to begin the meeting._

_"Alright everyone, settle down, we are ready to begin"_

_The group debriefed everyone on the different sections that they took missions on to let everyone know what to expect come rotation time. the meeting went on with tension filled in the air. Wonder woman had to let Jon fill in on her section because she was still steaming over green Lantern touching Halkgirl. she watched how shayara tried to remove his hand off her thigh and How G.L squeezed her tigh so hard Shayara let out a yelp. After her nod to continue everyone looked away and moved on to batman. Then Superman took the Lead again to say that before they retired Jon had something urgent to tell everyone. Jon stood up to give his speech._

_" thanks, Clark. Now, everyone. I know that there has been... Some tension you could say between the team lately. Now, hold on Flash.", Jon said after seeing him raise his hand," But I just wanted to say that it needs to stop or else there will be dreadful and humiliating consequences. Back to you Superman"_

_" Thanks Jon. Now-_

_"Are you FUCKING kidding me?", Diana interrupted," dreadful, humiliating consequences? _No if it gets any more serious than what it is now whoever in question will have to see me. Don't think I will be intimidated by you. I am not, you will be punished severely and you will be humiliated extensively and thoroughly. That is what will happen. Death will be your fate!", she looked dead in Green Lantern's face and watched his face turn into a frown and heard him growl out of anger. Diana sat down. Clark stood back up.

" Okay then, to get to it. Missions-

Clark's voice was toned out as Diana watched G.L glare at her and Shayara wince and crawl into a shell as the meeting progressed. _I __**will**__ kill you John Smith, _Diana thought. Then she quickly looked at Superman give the new missions to everyone. She could feel G.L stare on her for the rest of the meeting and even when she left to her chambers.


End file.
